1) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a light strip bendable to form various pattern, more especially a light strip capable of being immediately formed after being bent; the features of the present invention include that the structure thereof is not only tightly sealed to proof the water and the electric leakage, but also a sturdy light strip suitable to be applied on advertisement bulletin board, to decorate a meeting area, to be bent into brilliant writing figures or patterns for decoration.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, various styles of writing words or figures made (or tandem connected) by luminous bodies are very attention catching, colorful and bright; therefore, they are often used to decorate common commercial products, meeting areas and advertisement captions; the conventional luminous body structures can be approximately divided into two kinds, one is the so called neon light with many color glass light tubes; however, the disadvantages thereof includes that it is a product of high voltage and needs a structural facility for very strict protection; more particularly, the glass light tube subjects to crack after being bumped, it might result in danger and the price is quite high.
Another kind of conventional light product is a felxible light tandem connected by a plurality of miniature light bulbs; the structure thereof comprises a plurality of twisted (or, in other case, extruded and molded plastic) strands of electric wires tandem connected with a plurality of light bulbs to be used for hanging on a Christmas tree or interior decoration; however, one of its shortcomings is that the interval spaced between the light bulbs thereof is too long to have more lights; in addition, the entire light string is a flexible body or is molded by extrusion; its another shortcoming is that it will drop arcuately due to the force of gravity and other clamping tools are required for fastening; furthermore, when the tandem connected electric wire drop downwardly under the weight of the light bulbs, it is not easy to firmly clamp or hold it to form preferred circular arch body, the wring words or patterns.
The primary objective of the present invention is to use a control line or a plurality of tandem connected light source bodies to join with a fixing bar for forming; wherein the fixing bar include a plurality of parallelly conductive forming bars with a layer of thin film disposed inbetween to connect two forming bars; wherein the position of the central axis of at least one or two forming bars is inserted by a flexible forming wire; a plurality of through holes are disposed on the thin film; the light source bodies and the control line are disposed in the lower aspect of the thin film; the light source bodies penetrate the through holes; two fixing bars tightly press against each other; the said thin film covers the control line; two fixing bars twist into a screwy structure; a plurality of protecting cover bodies respectively cover every light source body and the entire light holders on the control line to form an electric leakage-proof and waterproof light string in various styles.
To enable a further understanding of the structural features and the technical contents, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.